


Stiles Stilinski - Station slut

by GravityDidIt



Series: Kinktober 2018! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badge Bunny Stiles, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Mirror Sex, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, cockslut stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Stiles tries to investigate a crime scene, only to find himself in trouble with an ex-deputy of his father's, who used to take care of him as a kid.





	Stiles Stilinski - Station slut

**Author's Note:**

> The Cavill in this fic looks strikingly similar to that Actor who played that guy in the Mission Impossible movie.
> 
> Written for Kinktober 2018

 

Growing up Stiles remembers three of his father’s Deputies that would always help out after his mother died, they became pseudo-uncles to him. [Deputy Cavill](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e326cfc610494e1740e9cabd9c67a5cb/tumblr_pfif2rutOt1v6lrlbo1_400.gif) was probably Stiles’ favorite. He would pick Stiles up from school, take him to get food, attended Stiles piano recital and one memorable time protected Stiles from bullies by simply “[reloading his arms](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.buzzfeed.com%2Fbuzzfeed-static%2Fstatic%2F2018-07%2F30%2F17%2Fasset%2Fbuzzfeed-prod-web-02%2Fanigif_sub-buzz-17350-1532984710-3.gif&t=MjhkMDcwOGUwZDUxMTVmNmZhYzZhN2FkZDgxNmNhNTJmNzA5YWIxOCxQV0U3OHN4Wg%3D%3D&b=t%3ATdODoN3jE38cNkoxxmYxTw&p=http%3A%2F%2Flunaticnfic.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178874623776%2Fgrowing-up-stiles-remembers-three-of-his-fathers&m=1)”. One of the bullies wet himself (Stiles might have too, but not in the same way). But he was stern with Stiles too, making sure that he stayed out of trouble, Cavill would stay until Stiles Dad got home and he would make sure that Stiles’ homework was complete, he’d take Stiles’ phone and video games away but he was always ostensibly on Stiles’ side, wanting the best for for kid he’d taken under his wing.

Cavill stayed with the deputies for years, but when he got a job at the FBI…it was a bittersweet moment. Though everyone was happy for him, everyone at the station was sorry to see him go, Stiles the most of all. But it had been years, Stiles is a teenager now, no longer the snot nosed eleven year old he was back then and just because his older (and admittedly even hotter, his blue eyes more striking and a mustache that makes Stiles think of...things.) kind of Uncle is investigating a string of murders in Beacon Hills doesn’t mean that Stiles isn’t going to give into his curiosity. In hindsight though, maybe he shouldn’t have or at the very least waited until the FBI guys had left to take a peak at the crime scene.

/\/\/\

“Of all the boneheaded things you could have done.” Agent Cavill is yelling, he’s pacing the interrogation room, shaking his head. “You crossed an active crime scene and” Cavill looks at Stiles now, taking in the image of the lithe half-naked teenager, the bulk of his clothes having been sent to evidence. “fell into a pool of blood, not only contaminating the crime scene but also tampering with my investigation.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Stiles tries for nonchalant, but his comment only has blue eyes filled with anger look at him. “It’s not like I messed up a foot print or crushed evidence, I tripped into puddle of blood that lead to the body. And there were plenty of puddles, its not like that one was special.” Stiles suppresses the urge to cover himself under Cavill’s scrutiny, he’s cold though, sitting in only boxer briefs in a drafty interrogation room. He should have waited until everyone was gone. Absently he presses a pebbled nipple, hoping to make it flatten.

“You have no remorse for this do you?” Cavill’s voice has gone raspy, there’s a change in the atmosphere but Stiles to focused on what he should have done doesn’t notice and just shrugs. “I knew I should have done this when you were younger.” The man takes off his suit jacket and moves toward the teenager.

“What?” That catches Stiles’ attention, before he know’s it he pulled from his chair and forced to stand. “What are you doing?” The FBI agent forces the boy to bend over the table.

“”Look forward.” The tone of the ex-deputies voice has Stiles obeying, he looks toward the two way mirror and sees his body nearly naked bent over the interrogation table. Cavill stands behind and to the side of him, their eyes meet using, the mirror as proxy. Cavill places his left hand on Stiles’ lower back, the other reaches into the waistband of the boys underwear, he quickly pulls them down, the underwear falls to a puddle at his bare feet. “How many swats, do you think you deserve for this Stiles?” The older man’s hand gently rubs the smooth soft skin of one Stile’s perky ass cheeks. “I’m thinking ten and you tell me how you feel about what you’ve done after?”

“Wait, I’m not-” Before Stiles could finish his sentence Cavill pulls back his hand and spanks Stiles right ass cheek. “AH.” The pain is brisk and strong but deviates into heat on his skin. Stiles forces his eyes open,  _when had he closed them?_  He looks in the mirror and sees Cavill looking down at his ass, the man rubs the heated flesh sending residual sparks of pain, but also something else in Stiles.

“One.” Cavill counts. Stiles watches that strong hand raise in the air.

“I’m a teenager not some little kid!” The swat hits him in the same place, “UGH!” Stiles groans,

“Two.” Once again Cavill rubs his reddening ass.

“You can’t do this!” Stiles tries again. This time Cavill looks up from Stiles ass and meets his eyes in the mirror. The deputy turned FBI agent smirks. He pulls his hand up, and lays another swat. The sound of it so loud in Stiles ears, an obvious reply to Stiles’ declaration.

“Three.” This time he gropes Stiles ass cheek, fresh waves of sensation travel through him…and too his cock. Stiles can feel his dick begin to chub up, he doesn’t understand why but somehow he is getting a thrill from this. Had he looked to Cavill’s pants in the mirror he’d see that the agent was having the same issue. The next spanking comes, it feels like fire now. But judging by his erection, he really is into this.

“Four.” Cavill hasn’t noticed Stiles erection yet Stiles thinks. He hopes that Cavill wont notice his hard cock. He does.

“Five.” Tears spring to Stiles eyes. “Are you learning your lesson Stiles?” Stiles doesn’t answer he can’t trust himself to speak. Would he answer with something sarcastic? Or actually answer correctly to stop the assault? Each spanking has only jumbled his thoughts. The next spanking is on his left ass cheek.

“Six.”

“AH!”

“Seven”

“Please!” Stiles begs, but he’s not sure what for. His erection stands up, even from his bent form, and weeps precum, just like Stile’s eyes weep tears down his face.

“Please what?” Cavill looks at Stiles in the mirror, and sees the broken wanton look on his face. Stiles isn’t sure what he wants. He can’t tell if he wants to beg Cavill to stop or to continue.

“I-I” Stiles stutters unsure of his thoughts and voice. Another slap to his left ass cheek, both of them are red now, imprints of Cavill’s large hand can be easily made out on Stiles’ no longer pale flesh.

“Eight.”For the next swat Cavill changes his trajectory. Instead of choosing a cheek, he angles his hand so his fingers point down. He can’t spank Stiles as hard but, his fingers slips between the heated cheeks and puts some pressure on the boy’s hole.

“UGH.” Stiles lets out. He does it again, enjoying the way that Stiles seizes at having the pressure on his hole.

“Nine.”  _Last one,_ Cavill and Stiles both think. Cavill pulls back further and slaps Stiles ass much harder then he did the other.

“Ten.”

“OW, OW, OW, OW, OW” Stiles stand up straight and cries. Cavill waits patiently for Stiles to finish, slowly the boys loud cries change to sniffles and unshed tears.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Cavill raises an eyebrow and looks down at the teenager. Stiles nods.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.” Cavill smiles at that.

“Good. Now get on your knees and pull out my cock.” Stiles immediately does just that. The FBI agent helps the boy by undoing his belt, but the rest is left up to Stiles. Due to the affects of the spanking Stiles’ fingers are not the most deft and it takes him longer than he would have liked to get the button and zipper undone. Through the open fly Stiles can tell that Cavil is commando and hard, but his cock has been tucked into on of his pants legs. He reaches in and pulls it out. Stiles eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. This is the largest cock he has ever seen. It’s at least nine inches and its so thick, like a beer bottle.

“Its…”Stiles swallows. “It’s so big.”

“It is.” Cavill grasps his cock with his pointer and thumb, he slaps its weight against Stiles face a few times. “But I think you’ll be able to take it. The other deputies and I, we still keep in touch Stiles.” He pumps his hips, humping his cock across the boy’s face, his low-hanging balls slapping gently on Stiles’ chin. “They tell me you’ve turned into a real badge bunny.” Stiles takes the head of the cock into his mouth. He bobs his head, taking a little more of the cock into his mouth each time. The deputy above him moans. “I should’ve known you’d grow into the station slut.”

At hearing that Stiles works harder to take more of the cock into his mouth. Cavill looks down at Stiles and watches as the boy takes in more and more of his cock. He feels it the second that the head of his cock has entered Stiles throat. Not wanting the boy to choke, he begins to pull out, only to feel a pair of hands on his ass, they keep him from moving. In the mirror he sees his cock, inch by inch disappears into Stiles’ mouth and throat. That image will forever be burned into his mind. “Fuck.” Stiles nose buries in the dark curly pubic hair at his groin and Cavil gives a few experimental thrusts into the boy’s already stuffed throat. Stiles gags sending waves of pleasure as Cavill’s cock is squeezed and massaged by throat muscles. Cavill undoes his tie and unbutton’s his shirt. Stiles takes notice and feels the FBI agents furry but defined abs. the indentions of muscle making his cock twitch. Cavill pulls out of Stiles mouth, he toes his shoes off, socks going with and drops his pants. Stepping out of the puddle of fabric, he sees Stiles watching him with the same look he had as a kid, a look of reverence, perhaps even worship. He smiles and his cock twitches at the thought.

“Stiles.” Cavill pulls the boy from his knees and kisses him, tasting himself on Stiles mouth. “How many cocks have you ridden?” The questions takes Stiles aback, but he thinks on it.

“None.” Stiles nods but adds. “I ride my dildo a lot though. Usually the deputies prefer bending me over and fucking me doggy style.” Cavill groans at the images Stiles made him think of. He’s gonna fuck the boy doggy style at some point but first…

“Who bought you a dildo?”

“Deputy Evans, sir.” Stiles seems looks down at the ex-deputies abdomen, his left hand touches the strong chest and feels every inch moving downward, his other hand jacks the large heavy cock. Cavill nods at the answer. Back when Cavill worked there Evans always bought Stiles toys to play with.

“Your gonna ride my cock Stiles. But first I gotta stretch that tight hole of yours.” The FBI agent rubs his hand on Stiles ass, his middle finger rubbing in between the reddened ass cheeks along Stiles’ hole. “There’s a packet of lube in my wallet in my pants, go get it.” Stiles, quick to comply bend over to dig through Cavill’s pants, exposing his ass perfectly to leering eyes. The image is more than Cavill can take, he grasps Stiles hips and pumps his hips, his cock-head rams against Stiles asshole. The boy moans, loving the feeling of the cock against his hole.

“That feels so good!” The agent desperately wants to just shove his length into Stiles but he refrains and waits for the boy to hand him the packet of lube. He pours it on his hand and slicks up his cock, then he begins to finger Stiles hole. The teenager moans as two, then three fingers are shoved up his hole, going in and out until a fourth finger is able to be added.

“Alright Stiles.” Cavill reluctantly removes his fingers from Stiles hole and gets on the table, the cold of the metal making him hiss as his bare ass and back make contact. Stiles crawls onto the table and straddles the ex-deputies legs. He reaches back to grab the large cock but is stopped by Cavill. Blue eyes, dilated in lust meet matching honey brown. “I want you to see yourself as you fuck yourself on my cock.” Stiles nods, his mouth is then captured in a deep kiss. Cavill helps the teenager turn around, he groans at the sight of Stiles pink ass. Stiles spreads his ass cheeks and waits for the agent to place his erection at his hole. Cavill slaps the head against Stiles’ opening a few times and then waits as Stiles begins to lower himself onto the thick length. Cavill watches with rapt attention as the head of his cock breaches Stiles, the small hole opening like a hungry mouth for Cavill. When his cock pops into Stiles ass, he groans and looks at the boy’s face in the mirror. Stiles’ pink mouth is open in an ‘O’ of pleasure as he impales himself on the large rod below him. Cavill smiles as Stiles doesn’t stop until his ass meets the flesh of the agent’s hips. “Fuck!” Cavill shouts, his toes curling at the pleasure of being balls deep in Stiles.

“Oh my god-” Stiles keens at being so full. “I’ve-I’ve never been this full before, no one has ever been this deep.” Stiles gives an experimental clench of his ass, the thick cock in him rubs against his prostate making the boy forget to breathe as he is swamped in pleasure. Stiles looks at himself in the mirror, he sees his body, lithe, the barest hint of definition of abs, his mouth pink and obscene, his cock standing tall shiny from precum, and below…Stiles gets on his knees, and raises himself up, he watches as inches of thick cock are exposed, his eyes trained on the point where the cock disappears into his body. “Fuck me.” It wasn’t a plea but Cavill takes it as one.

“Alright Stiles. I’ll fuck you.” Cavill sits up, he peppers kisses and bites along the side of Stiles’ neck. Cavill looks in the mirror and know what he wants to see. He spreads Stiles legs, his hands cupping each legs under the knee, exposing Stiles cock and balls. With a little angling, he adjusts so Stiles filled hole can also be seen. He thrusts his hips and watches where his cock thrusts into Stiles. The boy moans and screams in pleasure. “Tell me you love my cock Stiles.”

“I love you dick!” Stiles yells enthusiastically, his cock jerking up and down on its own and in time with Cavill’s thrusts.

“Tell me your my slut.” Cavill nibbles on the shell of Stiles ear.

“I’m your slut!”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to come in me!” The boy yells and Cavill pumps faster to make sure to meet Stiles want. “I want you to breed me! Mark me as your slut, please!” Cavill aims his cock to make sure he rams Stiles prostate with his last few thrust, the teenager cum from the assault and Cavill meets his end at Stiles clenching ass. He breeds the boy full, so much so that some of his white cum leaks out of Stiles. He holds Stiles’ smaller frame to his chest and touches him gently through the high of their orgasms. His cock is still hard inside the boy’s channel. “So Stiles, I want you to look at the mirror.” Stiles looks up through his cum haze. In the observation room, on the other side of the mirror a light turns on. Inside are Deputies, Evans and Winchester, each is naked, with their hard cocks in hand. 

“You put on a good show for them.” Cavill smiles, the two deputies were supposed to walk in on Stiles and him and then join in, but like old times they got impatient. “Perhaps this time, you give them and me a good time?”

Stiles nods, enthusiastically.


End file.
